Unbearable Emotions
by Fire Champion
Summary: He was his first friend, but as time grew Sean was unable to predict where it would all led him. From the mind of a tortured soul, he questions what more life has for him. LanSean. Yaoi


I don't own Mega Man EXE or anything related to the franchise.

This is my first attempt at writing yaoi and am not really fond of it. Though I do kind of like this couple. But I wanted to try something new, so I thought what the heck. This is a bit AU/OOC as you will read but it has it's reasons. But anyways if your a hyper happy fan girl or someone who just loves to read something new, I hope you find it to your liking.

_**Unbearable Emotions**_

'_Where am I? Who am I?' _All these questions were floating around in his mind, though the only thing that he awoke to find was emptiness. No one was around to answer his soft cries. A strange indescribable feeling came over him.

'_Am I scared? Why is no one with me, am I alone?' _Minutes quickly seem to pass by until he noticed the spot where he was currently sitting. The texture of the seat like bed against his bottom felt similar to solid stone though it look to be made of black leather. His legs were draped over the edge of the strange comforter. _'Did I actually sleep on this?' _He wondered.

His eyes scanned his surroundings carefully. The small area that was containing him inside this place was clad with heavy equipment everywhere, and electrical devices that you would normally find in a science lab. Now he became more uncomfortable with the scenario as he made his way off the sorry excuse for a mattress, his attention growing to find a way out.

He knew to be careful, alerting anyone in the premises could possibly spell disaster for him and without the knowledge of his situation, he had no idea what would happen. Slowly he began tiptoeing towards the only door, located on the far end of the room. Though he had to glance at his sides occasionally watching for any signs of danger, he could take no chances.

Within a few steps forward, a feeling of shock caught up with him upon turning towards the left direction. He stood staring into what appeared to be a pair of chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. He was unable to stop from jumping back in surprise, only to find the source of the problem.

A laugh escaped him upon closer inspection of the square mirror lying a few feet in front of him. _'What kind of person is scared of their own eyes?' _He bitterly thought in his stupidity.

More time passed as he couldn't pull himself away from the mirror. His body was motionless before the engraved image. He began noticing more about his reflection on the wall. The small figure that he had, along with his boyish short gray hair as he stood carefully examining himself. He also appeared to have on a pale bluish robe with a picture ID clipped onto the chest section.

'_Sean Obihiro.' _He thought reading the name to himself as his memories slowly began returning. His head lowered in shame upon remembrance.

"Sean, are you up?" A voice called from behind the gateway to his only chance at escaping. Sean quickly fled back to the seat as the door opened, revealing a handsome doctor in his quite possibly in his late-twenties with short brown hair and black framed glasses. The man had a friendly smile on his face that almost gave Shun a reason to trust him, but he knew better.

"How are you feeling?" He politely asked. Sean could only wildly stare at him. For being in his type of situation, how did the good doctor expect a normal person to react?

"Fine…" A little voice inside him answered. The doctor nodded understanding his fear. They met earlier after the questioning. Not that Sean needed any introductions from this man, he knew who he was talking to very well.

"That's good to hear, we just wanted to run a few tests on you first. Though sometimes during the test, people tend to experience brief symptoms. So we are just checking to make sure your alright." He stated nervously as he began jotting down data information from a machine on a clipboard in his hands.

Sean began to feel his anger rising at the man's actions. _'What am I, some human guinea pig?' _He growled at the thought, everyone liked using him. He was just a puppet to them after all. Normally he would remain silent when in the presence of inferior humans, but this time was different. He had a reason for speaking.

"Dr. Hikari, why am I alive? I should be dead." He asked in a cold curious tone. He knew the cause of his arrest, who stopped him. The boy that was but a year old than him, defeated his net-mafia with the help of his net-navi Megaman like it was nothing, causing his fortune to go to waste, reading his personal journal about his awful life and promising him friendship.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance." Dr. Hikari noted slowly making his leave. "I'm sorry, but we will have to continue this discussion later." He added seconds before exiting the room, leaving Sean to contemplate by himself. His eyes lowered towards the ground sadly, though they were covered in shadow.

'_Why did you save me Lan, I didn't want to be rescued. You destroyed my life and you expect me to call you friend. I'm alone again all because of you, my "friend". Everything that I had left in my life is gone. The whole world hates me. Nothing cares about me, even if I get out of here and atone for my crimes. I know I won't see you again. You said you cared, but I bet you are just like the rest of them. You'll just leave me like everybody else.'_ His thoughts were the only thing giving him comfort now, he knew his fate was sealed.

**So how do you like it? I still can't believe I wrote this, but this is only a short prelude. If people actually like, I'll write more. The story itself was going to be a long one-shot, but I need to organize my ideas a bit before continuing further.** **The next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
